Lágrimas de Chuva
by Mitsune S. Black Higurashi
Summary: “Você ainda se lembra?Foi em uma noite chuvosa como essa que nós nos conhecemos...”


**Lágrimas de Chuva – OneShot**

**Casal : Sasu/Saku**

**Gênero: Romance/Drama**

**Resumo: **_"Você ainda se lembra?Foi em uma noite chuvosa como essa que nós nos conhecemos..."_

**N/A: E nem está chovendo pra eu ter tido uma idéia como essa...u.u'**

**Espero que gostem,pessoal. **

**-0-0-0-0-0-0-**

Sete horas da noite.

Mal havia escurecido e as ruas já se encontravam desertas devido a forte chuva lá fora.

_Você ainda se lembra,Sasuke-kun?Chovia muito...e estava frio..."_

Segurando uma sacola nas mãos,uma jovem de cabelos longos e rosados até a cintura,corria,tentando não se molhar.

_Foi quando eu encontrei você._

Sem prestar atenção,trombou com algo,ou alguém.Um guarda chuva voou alto e caiu à sua frente.

_E atrás daquele guarda chuva,estava você._

Piscou uma,duas vezes,ainda no chão.

-Me desculpe,eu não...-os dois começaram ao mesmo tempo e logo em seguida coraram.-eu não...tive a intenção.Eu...-_Eu me lembro de ter gaguejado.Agindo como uma garota de quinze anos que havia acabado de se apaixonar._

Ele se levantou,pegou o guarda chuva e estendeu a mão.

-Está tudo bem?-ele perguntou,com um meio sorriso nos lábios.

A jovem de orbes esmeralda pegou a mão do rapaz de cabelos e orbes negros,aceitando a ajuda para se levantar.

-Sim.Me desculpe,eu...-ela tentou se desculpar novamente,mas ele a interrompeu.

-Não,está tudo bem.Eu também não estava prestando atenção...-ele respondeu,parecendo sem jeito.

Ela sorriu.

Quando ele estendeu-lhe o guarda-chuva,o sorriso morreu em seus lábios e ela olhou-o,confusa.

-O-o quê?

Ele sorriu e continuou o seu caminho,dessa vez em passos tranqüilos,como se não se importasse com a chuva.

-Espere!O seu guarda-chuva!!-ela gritou.

-Pode ficar com ele!-ele respondeu e continuou a andar.

-Mas...!-e ela correu para alcançá-lo,mas antes que o fizesse,ele parou e virou-se para encara-la.

A jovem parou,confusa.

-Se eu não estiver enganado...você vai me seguir até que eu aceite o guarda-chuva,certo?-ele disse,olhando para ela.

Ela encarou o chão e com um movimento da cabeça,concordou.

_Aquele guarda-chuva...eu ainda o tenho._

-Então talvez não seja má idéia...dividi-lo.-ele propôs,sorrindo.

A jovem devolveu com outro sorriso e aproximou-se dele,cobrindo-o com parte do guarda-chuva.

_E nós continuamos num caminho sem rumo,sem nos importarmos pra onde estávamos indo._

-O meu nome...é Haruno Sakura.-ela murmurou.

E ele continuou em silêncio,como se não tivesse escutado.

Diante do silêncio da parte do rapaz,ela passou a fitar o chão,enquanto caminhava ao lado dele,ambos sob o mesmo guarda-chuva.

A chuva parecia ter diminuído,mas não havia parado.

_Aquela chuva...que nunca vai parar.(2)_

-Uchiha Sasuke.-ele cortou o silêncio,sem encara-la.

Ela virou-se para ele,surpresa.

Sorriu.

-Prazer.-e continuaram andando em silêncio.

_Nós permanecemos só ouvindo o som da chuva e do vento por um longo tempo.E depois a chuva voltou a ficar mais forte._

_Nós corremos para um local coberto,ali perto._

_Aquele lugar...que eu ainda consigo ver...ele ainda existe pra você?_(1)

-Eu acho que vamos ficar aqui por um bom tempo...pelo menos,até a chuva diminuir.-o Uchiha comentou,sentando-se em uma caixa de madeira.

-É.-ela respondeu,sentando-se ao lado dele.-Ah...quer umas barras de chocolate?Eu comprei antes de trombarmos...-ela ofereceu,tirando uma das barras da sacola plástica que carregava.

Ele pegou uma e ela abriu outra.

_E enquanto nos deliciávamos com barras de chocolate,nós conversamos sobre todo e qualquer tipo de assunto vago._

-Me desculpe por fazer você tomar seu tempo aqui comigo...você deve estar querendo voltar pra sua casa.-ele comentou.

-Não,tudo bem.Você também...parecia com pressa.-ela respondeu,enfiando mais um pedaço de chocolate na boca.

Ele sorriu.

-Esqueci minha chave na casa de um amigo.-ele se explicou.

Sakura arregalou os olhos.

-Ai,não!Eu devo estar te incomodando,me desculpe!Eu...eu vou voltar pra casa!-e ela rapidamente se levantou.

Sentiu ele lhe segurar pelo braço.

-Sakura!-ela parou e virou-se para ele,surpresa.-Fique.-ele pediu.

Ela suspirou.

Ele largou-lhe o braço,com um olhar desapontado.

-Certo.-e ela sentou-se novamente ao lado dele,com um meio sorriso nos lábios.

_Eu ainda me lembro da forma que você me olhou.Aquele olhar...de quem não acreditava no que estava vendo._

Foram mais alguns longos minutos de conversas vagas,até a chuva aumentar mais.

Sakura encolheu-se ao sentir o vento frio.

-Pega.-e o rapaz lhe estendeu o casaco.-Não está completamente seco,mas...ainda esquenta um pouco.

Ela sorriu e pegou o casaco,vestindo-o.

_Aquele casaco...grande e quentinho.Ele tinha o seu cheiro._

-Obrigada,Sasuke-kun.-ela agradeceu,levemente corada.

-Não foi nada.-e ele desviou o olhar,também um tanto ruborizado.

Silêncio.

-Ah!Ainda tem uma barra de chocolate aqui,vamos dividir?-ela sugeriu,tentando quebrar o silêncio.

Ele sorriu e aceitou.

Passaram mais um tempo conversando.

-Parece que a chuva diminuiu de novo.Acho que já podemos sair.-e ele se levantou,pegando o guarda-chuva.

Ela fez o mesmo e pôs-se ao lado dele,debaixo do guarda-chuva.

-Ahnm?Sakura...você não vai voltar pra casa?-ele perguntou,surpreso.

Ela olhou-o nos olhos e com a cabeça fez sinal negativo.

-Eu estou te incomodando?-ela perguntou,fitando os próprios pés enquanto sentia as bochechas ferverem.

Ele sorriu.

-Pra onde nós vamos,então?-ele perguntou,sorrindo.

Ela abriu um largo sorriso,contente com a resposta.

-Ao parque!-ela sugeriu.

Ele riu.

-Você parece uma criança,as vezes...-e ele a viu fazer bico.-Certo,certo.Vamos para o parque então.

_E nós fomos até o parque,conversando animadamente._

_Era um pouco longe,mas você não se importou de andar comigo sob a chuva,que hora diminuía e hora aumentava._

-Woah!Eu sempre quis vir aqui!-ela saiu debaixo do guarda-chuva e correu,abrindo os braços e fechando os olhos enquanto girava.

-Ei...você tem mesmo vinte anos?Se não sair daí vai pegar um resfriado!-ele retrucou,como um pai dando bronca na filha.

Ela parou,virando-se para ele e riu.

-Você tem tanto medo assim de se molhar?-ela brincou.

Ele arqueou uma sobrancelha.

Suspirou.

-Não.-ele respondeu,largando o guarda-chuva aberto.-E você?-ele perguntou,sorrindo.

Ela sorriu,divertida.

-Por que você não tenta descobrir?-ela o desafiou.

Ele pôs uma mão no bolso e deixou um meio sorriso escapar nos lábios.

-Você tem dez segundos...-e ele fechou os olhos.-Um...dois...três...quatro...-começou a contar.

_Foi quase como voltar aos meus dias de infância e brincar de esconde-esconde._

_E nessa brincadeira de esconde-esconde eu encontrei você._

-Dez!-e ele abriu os olhos,não encontrando a jovem à sua frente.-Espertinha...onde você está?-ele olhava para os lados,atrás de algumas árvores,procurando por ela.

-Aqui atrás!-e ela chutou-lhe a água de uma poça próxima,molhando ainda mais o jovem Uchiha.

Ela riu

-Ah,aí...-ele deu uma pausa.-Acho bom você correr,Haruno Sakura.-ele disse,divertindo-se com a situação.

E ela correu.

Ele correu atrás.

Ela se escondeu atrás das árvores,fugindo dele.E quando ria baixinho,denunciava seu paradeiro,logo tendo que fugir de novo.

Sakura voltou para a rua asfaltada,correndo de Sasuke,que quase a alcançava.

Os dois riam enquanto brincavam sob a chuva.

Já não se importavam mais com o vento gelado e as frias gotas de chuva a lhes molhar.

_Naquela noite,sozinhos no parque,sob a chuva...nós riamos sem nos importarmos com nada.Nós apenas nos divertimos._

-Te peguei!-e os dois foram ao chão,rindo.

Logo os risos cessaram e os dois se entreolharam,corados,dando-se conta de suas posições.

Sasuke encontrava-se por cima de Sakura,segurando um dos punhos da garota e os rostos encontravam-se próximos.

O rapaz se perdeu nas piscinas verdes da garota.

Ela era linda.

"_Você é linda.",você me disse._

_E eu não respondi._

-Eu posso...te beijar?-ele perguntou,corado,sentindo um calafrio percorrer-lhe a espinha enquanto as bochechas queimavam.

A jovem sorriu ao ouvir a pergunta e fechou os olhos.

_Foi o suficiente pra que você entendesse._

_E foi então que..._

Ele a beijou.

Um beijo gentil,suave.

Não fora um beijo demorado,mas fora tempo suficiente para que Sakura pudesse sentir o calor dos lábios do Uchiha.

Abriu os olhos e o viu sorrir.

-Me beija de novo?-ela pediu.

E ele atendeu o pedido.

_Você me beijou._

_Um beijo quente,que me aqueceu por completo._

_Aquele beijo que foi se aprofundando cada vez mais,sob aquela chuva tranqüila e fria._

_Foi numa noite assim,que nós nos apaixonamos._

_E depois...meses depois...eu fui embora,prometendo voltar._

_Hoje,onze anos depois,eu voltei.Pra te ver._

_Mas você não está mais aqui._

_Agora,está começando a chover...e minhas lágrimas se confundem com as gotas de chuva._

_Você não vai mais voltar._

_Amanhã,eu vou procurar você._

_Eu vou voltar pra você,como prometi._

_Vou devolver o seu guarda-chuva.E ter abraçar forte,enquanto peço para passearmos de novo,debaixo daquele mesmo guarda-chuva._

_Eu vou voltar pra você_

_Você vai me esperar?_

_-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-_

Um dia depois,Haruno Sakura,31 anos, cometeu suicídio,deixando um guarda-chuva e uma rosa branca sobre o caixão de Uchiha Sasuke _(3)_, antes de tomar o veneno que lhe levou à morte.

E ajoelhada no chão,com os braços e a cabeça sobre o caixão,ela segurava uma carta cujo havia escrito as seguintes palavras. "_Haruno Sakura e Uchiha Sasuke – Juntos para Sempre."_

Fim

-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-

**N/A: **

**Primeiro,algumas notas importantes:**

_(1)Nessa passagem Sakura se refere ao local coberto onde ela e Sasuke ficaram conversando.Quando ela diz que ainda consegue ver,ela está se referindo às próprias lembranças,já que o lugar fora demolido._

_(2)"Aquela chuva...que nunca vai parar." Sakura diz isso referindo-se mais uma vez às próprias lembranças,querendo dizer que em sua memória,aquela chuva é eterna._

_(3)A causa de morte do Sasuke é bem simples: câncer.Ele morreu sete anos depois de Sakura ter partido da cidade,para morar com a avó,que estava muito doente._

**Yo minna!o/**

**Sim,eu os matei.**

**Só espero não ser a próxima a morrer...bom...isso vai depender de vocês e seus instintos assassinos.Eu espero sobreviver!T-T**

**Gostei muito de fazer uma fic que se passa em Flashback.Foi no mínimo interessante.**

**Eu poderia ter escrito mais,se não fosse pela hora.**

**Comecei essa fic exatamente as quatro da manhã.**

**Agora são 6:27hs.Minha mãe inclusive já acordou xDD**

**Eu ainda não acredito que eu tenha demorado tanto para escrever só seis páginas do Word.**

**Bom...devido à minha sonolência,eu acho que não vou conseguir fazer uma nota muito grande!(Vocês devem estar adorando...já que não vão ter que ler minhas besteiras xDD)**

**Obrigada por lerem as fics dessa pobre ficwritter xDDD**

**Mandem REVIEWS!**

**Aceito críticas,ameaças de morte,elogios,gente puxando meu saco,comentários sem noção e etc xDD**

**Bom...é isso.**

**REVIEWS! ****REVIEWS!REVIEWS!REVIEWS!REVIEWS!REVIEWS!REVIEWS!**

**REVIEWS! REVIEWS! REVIEWS!REVIEWS!REVIEWS!REVIEWS!REVIEWS!**

**REVIEWS!**** REVIEWS!**

**Ja ne.**

**Mitsune Selene Black Higurashi.**


End file.
